House of fabina
by Forever R5er
Summary: what happens when Nina comes back and Fabian wants to be together and give her something what is it? Rated T just in case for later chapters. Mainly Fabina but maybe other couples.
1. Chapter 1

House of Fabina

Nina

I was in a cab about to pull up to Anubis House I am really nervous to see Fabian I mean I didn't tell him a good reason for me not being able to come back but now that Eddie told me the evil was over and I didn't even tell Eddie that I was coming back he did send me my locket back. We pulled up on the house I was so nervous I got my stuff and payed the driver. I walked up to the house I hesitated the door 'don't be nervous Nina 'I took a deep breath and slowly opened the door "Hello?"

Fabian

So everyone in the house was hanging in the common room some doing homework some texting. I'm still really bummed about Nina. She just didn't come back she didn't give me a reason and now I have nothing to do and I think I lost the one I loved. Wait did I just think I loved Nina? Ya I did and I do I just wish she was he..

My thought cut off by a soft "Hello" coming from the front hall we all looked up from what we were doing Amber shot out of her cuddling with Alfie and squealed so loud I think she broke glasses in the kitchen. Then she just ran full speed into the hall followed by another squeal and a solid thump of two bodies hitting the floor. I knew who I wanted it to be but I'm sure it wasn't. We all looked at each other and quickly got up and ran to the hall by then Amber had helped up the poor victim of her tackle and when Amber saw me she stepped away from her. I was left standing face to face with none other than Nina Martin.

We sat there in silence I think Amber caught on that Nina and I wanted to talk alone and she ushered everyone back into the common room and closed the doors. Nina looked down at her feet and when she looked at me I saw what must have been a mirror of my own eyes I saw happiness sadness and a whole mix of others. I don't know why but all of a sudden I felt her in my arms when we pulled away I looked at her and said "Nina I don't know why you didn't tell me why you weren't coming back or anything but it doesn't matter anymore you are here now and if you want to I would love to be your boyfriend again." She looked at me and there was something in her eyes that made me think she was gonna ay no the I felt her warm lips peck me on the cheek. "of course silly why wouldn't I?" She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world then I heard her quickly add a mumble so quietly I barely heard it "I love you." She looked at her feet when she said it I could tell she was blushing and I knew I was. I lifted her chin lightly and saw the uncertainty in her eyes and I lightly pecked her on the lips.

Nina

When he pulled away I just looked at him he blushed horribly. I looked down and grabbed his hands and held his hands then we walked back into the common room with everyone staring at us making us blush I stopped dead "Oh man! I still have to unpack!" I groaned I heard Amber squeal and say " EEEEeeeee! Your bed is still free since Willow moved back into her old house! Yay! I get my roomie back!" She grabbed my wrist unoccupied by Fabian's hand and drug me along the hall grabbed my suitcase and dragged me upstairs.

Fabian

After Nina was dragged away from me I went into my room and rummaged through my room throwing clothes everywhere looking for it. Then I found it under a shirt Nina gave me my favorite shirt it was blue my favorite color. I grabbed the small box and sat on my bed. Now I know what your thinking no it's not an engagement ring we are not ready for that no it's a gold painted Egyptian bracelet I found at my uncle antique shop he knew about Nina I told him about her and he saw it and held it for me. I sat there smiling at it as soon as Nina is settled I will take her on a romantic picnic with all her favorite food and give it to her she will love it.


	2. Chapter 2

Nina

So amber dragged me away from Fabian (a place I wanted to stay forever) and upstairs to our room my bed had all my old stuff around it and was empty of sheets. I grabbed my luggage and unpacked and made my bed. Once I was done I got changed out of my traveling clothes and into a outfit I bought just for Fabian. It was a knee length sun dress that was a pinkish color that complemented my completion and some nice matching sandals along with a bracelet from Amber and a necklace from Patrica. I braided a front part of my hair and pinned it up to go around the side of my head. I went towards Amber who was making sure my wardrobe Amber approved. "So? Do you think Fabian will like it?" I asked her with a twirl Amber let out a little squeal and said "Eee! You are finally getting my taste in clothes! You look fabulous! Fabian will just die!" She said way to happy I smiled and we made our way down stairs to see Fabian he was sitting in one of the chairs with his back to us Eddie was sitting next to him also with his back to us but he heard us come in and turned around. Eddie nudged Fabian and whispered something I was too far to hear. Fabian turned around and when he saw me he got up so fast he almost fell over. Everyone giggled at his clumsiness and he started stuttering "Hey Fabian wanna go for a walk?" I asked "Y-yea uh j-just let me get my coat." He said and we walked to the door hearing Amber squeal something about Fabina. We both laughed and walked out of the house. As soon as we left the door I grabbed his hand and we just walked in a comfortable silence like a warm hug. After awhile Fabian said "So I was wondering if tonight maybe have our own little picnic if you like." He said obviously unsure. I looked at him he was obviously nervous so I thought why not mess with him a little? "Nah I don't like that." I said as seriously as I can. He stops dead in his tracks pulling me back with him. "W-what do you mean I mean we could do something else if you want like a movie or something I mean we don't have t.." To shut him up I kissed him on the lips. He was talking so fast I barely understood him. After that I just started giggling he stood there watching me shocked. "W-what was that for? I mean not that I didn't want it or enjoy it but. Why?" He finally spit out. I put my arms around his neck and said "well you wouldn't stop talking for me to explain I wouldn't like that I would LOVE that." I told him smiling ear to ear. "Well maybe I should talk more often. So that's a yes on the picnic?" He asked "Yes of course and why would I say no to the best boyfriend ever?" He shrugged "I don't know." We leaned in and kissed for a couple minutes. When we pulled apart we just smiled at each other and kept walking. "So you never did tell me why you didn't come back." He said breaking the comfortable silence forming around us. "Well I don't really know myself the night before I was supposed to leave for here Sarah came to me in a dream and told me to stay in America and to give Eddie my locket. And then she said there was evil unfolding here. I wanted so bad to come back to warn you and so ….. I could be with you." I said looking at my feet. He let go of my hand and for a second I thought he didn't feel the same but he quickly picked me up and spun me around and lowered me so his face was level to mine and gave me the sweetest kiss I've ever had.

After that we just walked and talked about everything and nothing all at the same time when we got back to the house everyone was sitting down for dinner and Trudy was finishing up Fabian and I's picnic basket he told me to go change and meet him at the bottom of the stairs. I gave him a peck on the cheek and ran into the dinning room to grab Amber she protested and said she was hungry so I said " Well fine I was going to let you pick out the outfit I wear on my date with Fabian but If you'd rat…" she didn't let me finish she got up so fast her chair tipped over and drug me upstairs to get ready.

Fabian

As soon as she kissed my cheek and went to get Amber I ran right into my room to get ready I got on a dark blue paid t-shirt and dark loose (but not too loose) jeans and grabbed the bracelet I got Nina I double checked my outfit then went to wait for her I was so excited but I was also equally nervous. My palms were sweating and my hands were shaking. But as soon as I saw Nina coming down the staircase my heart stopped. She literally took my breath away she was wearing the most beautiful purple sun dress and matching shoes no make-up (as usual) and her hair up and half braided around her head she smiled down at me from the top of the staircase as she came down, as soon as she was off the stairs I said "You look so beautiful. Hold on while I get the basket ok?" She smiled at me and said "Ok I'll stay here but don't be to long." She said while putting on a little pout then giggling. I ran into the kitchen grabbed the picnic basket and ran back into the hall grabbed Nina and ran out the door.

There was a little park on campus where Nina and I like to study sometimes so I thought it would be perfect. It was about 6:00 so the sun was not far from setting it was beautiful out. I had come early and set up some candles also a big fluffy picnic blanket. We sat down and Nina watched me as I set up the food I had asked Trudy to make some cookies and some little sandwiches and strawberries (her favorite)and some lemonade. Once we were all set up and we ate I cleaned up. We lay on the blanket holding each other's hands watching the stars (The sun had set while we were eating) and a shooting star fell. "Make a wish." I told her she closed her eyes and squished her nose in concentration. When she opened her eyes I turned to her "What did you wish for?" I asked her, she smiled at me and said "I wished for nothing to change for the worse because this night cannot get any better." I sat up and reached n my pocket for the box with the bracelet. She sat up to look at what I was doing I smiled at her and said "I-I u-uh got this for you over the summer and I wanted to give it to you when you came back but.. so I wanna give it to you now." I said suddenly really nervous I mean what it she doesn't like it? I handed her the box. "Open it." "Ok." She opened the box and she took out the bracelet and put it on. "Oh Fabian I love it! Oh and there are some hieroglyphics on it too! Let me see 'My chosen one' Awww Fabian! I Sooooo Love it" She said lunging at me to give me a hug and kiss once we kissed for like 3 minutes we pulled a part and leaned are foreheads against each others and she said "I love it." Then she mumbled "I love you."


	3. Final Authors Note :(

Ok so I am fresh out of ideas but I have other stories so you can check those out but this one has ended. Maybe for now maybe forever I don't know.

-Sorry have a awesome day ;)


End file.
